Star Legacy
Star Legacy is the name for the imaginary stories created by Brandon Kamin in the past which paralleled with real life experiences. Description Star Legacy is the story of events that take place in the Milky Way Galaxy in the distant future. It began with the action series Star Jumper, which has no linear storyline, but acted like a television show of random adventures which began in the mid 2000's and concluded the summer of 2008. The next series was the Star Chaser series which is similar in its format, but split into 4 separate annual seasons which are Corruption, Redemption, Revelation, and Salvation. This takes place from the point of view of the son of Star Jumper which began in fall 2008 and concluded summer of 2012. The Star Chaser series had an extended season that went for another year called Ascension, but acted as more of a neutralizer to avoid an abrupt ending in this exhilarating series. A mini series was then created afterwards called The Gono War which was a prequel occurring over 100 years before the Star Chaser series. The following stories that took place included Eloule, a mini series that took a deeper look into the planet Eloule and set-up the following mini series called the Tomorrows of Yesterday, where the entire Star Legacy timeline so far became warped. Afterwards there were 2 more prequel series that were developed including Star Tech, which told the origin of Star Tech, and Birth of the Milky Way, which told the story of a few characters traveling throughout the Milky Way on a colony ship. Following these series there was not another series that took place in the Star Legacy universe until Galactic Dawn came about, which is a completely new storyline that is very loosely connected with any of the later series. Furthering the universe, a saga of miniseries that currently takes place in an unknown time far outside of the Milky Way which introduces several enhanced beings setting up a superhero universe called the Cosmics. These included Zolt: Unleashed and Kamagon: The Cosmic Knight. Setting Star Legacy takes place in the 500-600 years in the future where the entire galaxy has been colonized and put under a democracy. The locations and logistics are very similar to those in the Star Wars universe but still includes many of the Earth like conveniences we are familiar with. There is the existence of space vessels used similar to all the popular sci-fi space franchises along with several locations constructed in space itself. Additional Notes Each story within Star Legacy usually parallels with a life event. Most of the characters are identified with someone in real life and even many of the places are identified with a location. While Galactic Dawn is considered to be part of the Star Legacy universe, it has little to no connection with the Star Chaser era, with nothing but a few obscure references identifying it as being in the same universe. It was intended to create new characters with new locations, without having to leave the universe.